The story of how I refused to fall for you
by primRose123
Summary: I half expected his touch to be rough or harsh when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet but it was gentle and almost kind. I simply shrugged and shook it off entirely. I will not be falling in love with Neji Hyyuga. NejiXOC. enjoy
1. arrogance and a gentle touch

Ch1- arrogance and a gentle touch

A sigh escaped my pink lips as I leaned over grabbing my bag up from where it sat in a slump on my bed. I threw the tan colored strap over my shoulder in a lazy fashion and walked out my bedroom door and into the long corridor outside it. The vanilla incent my mother filled our house with over took the air around me as I walked down the hall way running my pale fingers along the white walls that made it up.

The walk always seemed endless mainly because I knew there would be no one at the door to great me, because I knew I really had nothing to look forward to. Mom and dad were off on missions a lot. Before walking out the door I walked into the bathroom and checked myself once in the mirror. My appearance wasn't my biggest concern right before a mission, just seemed decent to check myself before leaving the house.

My looks weren't really anything special; I mean I'm no Sakura Haruno. My hair is only about shoulder length and brown. My eyes are silvery blue. My body figure was pretty basic I guess, I wasn't physically tall only about 5 ft actually and thin. I finished checking myself then walked out the front door and out into the village street. It was busy as for usual right before school. Of course today I had a mission so I had to be out while younger ninja were rushing toward the academy. "Airisu, how've you been" Iruka called from across the dirt path that the village called a street.

I smiled and waved back in his direction "I've been fine, how about you?" I crossed the dirt path so I was standing in front of him.

"I've been good" he said with a smile "you're welcome to come visit the academy anytime, you know. You were an excellent student"

I nodded "I'll come back and visit you guys sometime. I'm actually in a hurry now, I've got a mission" I smiled at my former sensei.

"Make sure your careful Airisu, your smart but your still only 14"

I nodded "I know" I turned and started walking toward the village gates to wait for my team mates. The air was fairly cold so I knew it wasn't gonna be a fun night sleeping outside. A sudden jolt of weight on my bag almost forced to fall forward "god, INO" I almost growled as she laughed squeezing the life out of me. When she released my I turned to face my best friend. Behind her stood her boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara.

"You sure it's alright for you to go on this mission. You already look exhausted" Ino said as she pushed my bangs away from my face.

Shikamaru sighed "Usually id disagree with her, but she's right Airisu, you do look a little tired."

"I'm fine, now if you guys hold me up I'm gonna be late, Ino get to your dads shop before you're late. Shikamaru just make sure she doesn't harass another customer" I instructed with a smile.

"Ari" Ino yelled "that was just one time and that lady was being a ridiculous little-"Shikamaru put his hand over her mouth "I'll get her there don't worry about it, Airisu, good luck on your mission" with that they walked away.

I turned and started heading for the gate once more. My team mates, Sai (yes I know Sai is from shippuden but in this story he is her 14 year old team mate) and Sora were off on another mission and had been gone for weeks now. So today I was going on a mission with Neji Hyyuga. Considering the two of us were both considered incredibly smart, I guess lady Tsunade figured we could do this on our own.

Neji was already waiting at the village gates with a bag in and hand and one of his back. "Your late" he said in his usual overly arrogant tone. I hardly knew Neji Hyyuga. I didn't care to know him, as far as I was concerned he was a jerk. Still I plastered an authentic smile on my naturally pink lips and walked toward him.

"Yeah, I know I'm late, sorry you know how Ino can be" I tried to laugh it off.

He just scoffed at me "I don't care why you were late, let's get a move on you've put us ten minutes behind schedule"

I raised an eye brow at him "what the hell is this guys problem" was all I could think. A whole ten minutes, oh my gosh that's gonna kill somebody. I rolled my eyes. He shot me a look of hate over his shoulder and I just sighed. The entire time I followed him through the woods I could almost swear he was trying to lose me. Every time I caught up to him he walked faster. It was actually really irritating.

Not to mention he was all to entirely quiet, silence was kind of a normal thing for me cause my house was always empty, but geez this kid could talk and just isn't. I simply decided that his voice was arrogant and annoying and I didn't wanna hear it anyway. It was getting dark now and we'd been walking for hours. The mission wasn't supposed to be complicated in any way shape or form. Simply take a scroll to the land of grain, easy enough. Three day walk through. Another day added on if you stopped to camp. So a four day trip with the Hyyuga prodigy and all his ego, lovely.

"Neji it's almost too dark to see, we should stop for the night" is suggested calmly hoping he'd just agree with me. Not likely. He's a freaking Hyugga they pride themselves on sight I knew he wasn't having any trouble seeing anything.

"It's just past midnight now, we can keep going" he said and continued walking.

"Not everyone can see in the dark" I muttered.

"That's not my problem" he said without even looking back at me.

"It will be if I get hurt and you get stuck carrying me back to the village" I said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

He scoffed "if you can't walk through the woods at night without falling down and getting hurt then your not fit to be a ninja. Your parents are famous for their skill and accomplishments. Their some of the best known shinobi in the land of fire and you're telling me you can't even see in the dark"

A sick feeling welled up in my stomach, I hated when people brought up my parents then talked about me like just because they're so great at everything means I should be the same. "not everyone is born into the branch or house hold they should be in based on power and agility and strength" I hissed "I thought you of all people would know that, Neji" I moved around him in a graceful but fast manor and ran father into the darkness that consumed the woods.

"Myuzumi" he yelled out my last name and I heard leaves and sticks crunching under his feet as he ran after me. A loud yelp escaped my pink lips when a tree root caught my right foot and thrust my small form forward into the dry leaves and rocky soil on the ground. I felt a warm liquid trickle down my left shin "ow" I muttered probing my hurt leg with my fingers.

"Idiot, you just complained that you couldn't see anything, and yet you run off into the dark, sheer stupidity" Neji's arrogant tone met my ears. He was kneeling beside me now. "Hold still" he said dipping his hand into the bag he'd been carrying around the entire time. It was still kind of hard to see but it looked like he pulled out a row of gauzes. When I felt the cloth wrap around my leg I knew it was a roll of gauzes.

I bit my lower lip "Thanks, I guess"

His tone kept its original arrogance that made Neji almost unapproachable as he spoke "your right, I should know better than anyone that you're level of strength has nothing to do with your branch or your clan, or your parents" he didn't ever say sorry or apologize but it sounded like an apology to me. So I just smiled and watched him finish bandaging my leg. I half expected his touch to be rough or harsh when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet but it was gentle and almost kind. I simply shrugged and shook it off entirely. I will not be falling in love with Neji Hyyuga.


	2. mark

Ch2- mark

"Airisu if you would kindly remove your chin from my shoulder, id be grateful" Neji sneered and I tilted my head so my cheek rested against my arm. He'd been carrying me piggy back for an almost three hours now. I found that kind of funny seeing as he'd so boldly proclaimed that he wouldn't be carrying me no matter what. He tried to stick to his claim to, but when I couldn't walk without limping he gave in.

"Sorry" I whispered softly. It was truly dark and I had no idea what human being could see in this kind of darkness. It was like a thick black blanket had covered the earth. I could hardly see my own hand in front of my face. Still Neji kept on walking. I shivered a bit when he flexed his fingers against my thighs where his hands were supporting my legs. "If I'm getting heavy you can put me down"

"I'm fine, I see a village up ahead" he said and I lifted my eyes to look at the exit of the forest. Lights glowed in the distance. "We'll stop at a motel once we get there" he continued walking. Once we left the forest the darkness wasn't so thick and I could see a little better. I could feel my eye lids getting heavier and heavier by the second. Sleep sounded like heaven at the moment. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my vision blurred. I shook my head trying to wake myself up. Suddenly the air wasn't cold anymore and the smell of cinnamon over took the air. I yawned and looked around.

It was a nice little hotel. The floor was pure cherry wood and the walls were painted a creamy color that somewhat resembled whipped cream. The girl standing behind the desk was young with fair skin and long strawberry blond hair. "Can we get a room" Neji asked approaching the counter.

"Of course, but is she hurt?" the girl asked handing him the hotel key after he signed a sheet of paper.

"Yes, but it's just a twisted ankle, she'll be fine after she lays down for a bit"

"Alright, just ask if you need anything" I'm not even sure if Neji heard what she'd said before he turned and walked away. I smiled a faint smile "thank you Neji" I yawned as he gently placed me in the center of one of the twin sized beds. I was so tired I could hardly move. He moved his forearm under my waist and lifted me up slightly so he could pull the blankets back then he let me rest against the mattress. I snuggled into the warmth of the sheets and blankets after he pulled them up to my shoulders. As soon as my eyes closed I was asleep.

My eyes opened early the next morning, I wasn't one to over sleep. I sat up and the sheets pooled around my slender waist. Neji was sitting on the window ceil with his back turned to me. Judging on the way he was breathing he was asleep. When I looked around I realized that the bed I was sitting in was the only bed in the room. I shifted to the side and stood up. When I crossed the room and turned Neji over so I could see his face, he looked exhausted. So I decided to let him sleep. I maneuvered my hands behind his head and up under his long brown hair to fumble with the knot that held his head band in place.

Most people didn't sleep with their headband on simply because it's a piece of metal and it's uncomfortable to sleep in. when I drew back grasping his head band in my hand my eyes widened. There was a mark on his forehead. Which in my eyes looked a lot like a curse ceil but….what was it really? His lavender eyes opened and he jolted up and I leapt back words.

"Airisu give me that" he hissed demanding his head band back.

"What's the mark on your forehead?" I clutched the head gear tight in my hand.

"It's nothing; just give me back my head band"

I bit my lower lip and handed him what he asked for. I hardly knew Neji I couldn't start demanding to know everything about him. "Just keep your questions to yourself" he hissed. I almost couldn't believe how fast he went from being kind of sweet to being such an arrogant jerk. Suddenly last night felt like a dream. Neji wouldn't have carried me on his back for three hours…he's too much of a jerk for that. I watched sadness fill his lavender eyes as he stared at the head accessory in his hand. That mark meant something. I didn't know much about Hyyugas; maybe I could ask Hinata about it whenever we got back. She's defiantly more reasonable then Neji.

"Neji" I reached out to touch his hand to comfort him.

"Don't touch me' he snarled grasping my wrist with a coarse grip.

I winced "Neji that hurts"

"You're pathetic" he flung me backward and my small frame fell to the cherry wood floor with a loud thud. I shook a bit as I moved to sit up.

"Ya know, for a second Neji, I saw more than just an arrogant child trying to be bigger so he can out match his week little cousin." I whispered in a soft, almost kind tone "thanks for making me look again" I forced myself to stand on shaking legs.

"Let's just finish this stupid mission" he muttered.

"The sooner, the better" I muttered.

We didn't take a whole lot of time fixing ourselves up. We didn't breathe a word to one another so there was no talking to slow us down. I didn't quite understand why it was Neji wanted so badly to make his strength so well known. Everyone knew he was stronger than Hinata, that wouldn't change the fact that she was the Hyyuga heiress.

The air outside was still cold. It was still pretty early in the morning. If we kept walking for awhile I was almost sure we could cut a day off this trip. He was walking ahead of me. I'm pretty sure it was because he didn't wanna look at me. I'd hurt his pride. Not like I meant to but he shouldn't have thrown me.

"Neji" I whispered breaking the pure silence.

He didn't answer me.

"Neji" I tried again.

Again he didn't even look at me.

"AIRISU" he suddenly yelled.

"What now you wanna talk to-"a large hand clamped down over my mouth and my eyes widened as Neji started fighting another Ninja. I started to struggle. The entire attempt to get away was completely unsuccessful. I sunk my teeth into his hand and he let go of me "you little brat" he hissed.

I drew a kunai from my pocket and ran toward him. He dodged I wasn't the fastest runner. In fact I wasn't good at a lot of things but if I landed just one hit in the right place he'd be on the ground. I could hear Neji fighting with the other guy behind me.

These Ninja were older then us by what looked like a lot. I lunged at him and landed that one hit I need and he flew. I grabbed my kunai and got down on top of him. The metal blade shook in my grasp. Killing wasn't something I enjoyed. I raised it high and brought it back down. A loud pained scream forced me to whip my head in the direction behind me.

The other man was gone and Neji lay on the ground in a mess of tangled brown hair and blood stained his shirt. "I'm coming, don't move" I called jumping to my feet.

"Stay back' he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Are you gonna tell me I can't help you now" I rested my hands on my hips.

"If it'll keep you away from me then yes, yes I am" he said in a pained tone.

"You're a baby" I got down on my knees beside him.

It wasn't a deep cut; it also heeled up with a quick jutsu. Neji recovered pretty quick. The rest of the day went on pretty quiet; I mean Neji stopped talking to me all together again. This was gonna be a really long next few days.


	3. To figure you out

Ch3- to figure you out

I sat back against a damp log and watched the flames of the fire dance around as if music were playing. Neji was sitting on the other side of the fire on his own log. He hadn't spoken to me in hours. Not like I really cared. If he wanted to be immature, that's his problem. Still…I wanted him to talk to me. I kept telling myself that was because it was to quiet. When really I just wanted to hear his voice.

"Airisu" he said quietly.

"Yes?" I wasn't even gonna be mouthy now, I was just glad he was talking to me.

"I saw you fighting today, you aren't week…why do you act it in school?"

I shook my head and folded my hands in my lap "I don't act week in school; I'm just not very good at jutsu unless it's a healing jutsu and I'm not very fast. All I've got going for me is precise aiming and strength" I explained casually.

He nodded "I see, those are still good traits in young Ninja' he said as if he were older than me.

"I know your kind of arrogant Neji, but you are my age. Stop acting like an adult"

"I don't have any time I can waste" he muttered.

"Don't you like a girl?" I asked curiously. There had to be some sort of teenager in Neji.

"Well….I do like Tenten" he said and a pink color dusted his cheeks.

He laughed "awe, Tenten's a sweetie. She's smart to. You guys would be cute together"

He blushed a little deeper "stop it" he wined and for the first time I could hear a child in his voice.

I smiled and leaned back a little farther so I was kind of lying down. The sky was dark and dotted with stars. I decided I would talk to Tenten for him when we got back. Maybe if he had a girlfriend he'd have a little more fun with his life. It can't be healthy to be that uptight all the time.

"How's your ankle?" he asked softly.

"Hm?" I looked up "Oh, its fine" I shrugged looking at the gauze wrapped around my ankle.

He nodded "that's good"

"Yeah" I said quietly.

"What's your home life like?" he asked with a hint of curiously in his tone.

"Umm…lonely, I guess" I shrugged "Mom and Dad are great when there around but you know their so well know….Sousuke and Hikari Myuzumi…the most famous Shinobi that ever emerged from my clan. Their gone a lot on missions….and I worry about them but they always come home eventually. So I guess its okay"

Neji almost looked sad "that's a big house for you to be all alone in everyday"

I nodded "yeah but eventually you get used to the silence I guess"

"But you don't want it to be the way it is" he whispered.

"How would you know" I tried to hold back the tears I could feel forming behind my eyes, threatening to spill over at any given moment.

"You keep saying 'I guess'" he noted quietly.

"Well maybe I don't know" I stood up.

"Do your parents fight?" he raised an eye brow at me.

I bit my lower lip until I tasted blood and the tears spilled over "shut up and just…just SHUT UP" I screamed. My voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Airisu, I didn't mean anything by it, it was a question"

"Well shut up" I sobbed. I wasn't used to crying in front of anyone and I felt week.

I felt strong arms fold around me "Airisu" He hushed me.

"No" I screeched pushing him away "don't touch me" I back up three paces.

"Is it noise or silence you hate?" he asked and for a second I thought it was random. Then I realized almost instantly it wasn't random at all. Id talked about silence early…..now he's asking about fighting….and about…noise…

"Silence…no noise…I don't know" I threw my hands into my hair and fell to my knees and just sobbed. He knelt down in front of me. He was in a mood like he was when he carried me to the hotel. He was being caring Neji. I felt his hands on my shoulders, his touch was almost calming.

"You were hesitant to kill that man earlier; even when he lunged at you….you hesitated. You don't like conflict at all do you, verbal or physical"

I looked up at him with puffy red eyes "why are you analyzing me?" my voice cracked a little bit.

"I'm just trying to figure you out" he said in a calm tone.

"Why?" I sniffled and wiped my eyes on my arm.

"I don't know, you're not what everyone expects, you're a tomboy but you hang out with Ino and you can yell and scream at me and that's kind of new to me. So I just wanna figure out who you are"

"And to do that you have to get under my skin like this?"

He chuckled "kind of." Wait! Neji chuckled. He laughed….that was a smile. That was almost new.


End file.
